gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Homecoming
Homecoming is the third episode of Glee: The Future of Us. It will be written by Freak For Finchel. The episode will surround the McKinley homecoming dance. Plot Summary : Read '''Homecoming 'here.'' Margie Bonner is walking down the hallway when she sees a sign for the upcoming homecoming dance. While Margie had been previously excited about going, now she is dreading it, since her boyfriend Caleb Tenbrooke won't be going with her. Margie's best friend DJ Matlin shows up and says that they are going to win back Caleb and Tommy Morelli by showing them that they are fine without them. Margie asks what is going on between DJ and Tommy, and DJ admits that he likes Tommy, but Tommy is straight and that crosses a line. They decide to go to the dance together. Meanwhile, Allegra Applebaum goes over to talk to her crush, Caleb. She apologizes for what she said about Margie after Invitationals. Caleb says Margie wasn't the girl he thought she was, and when Allegra makes an offhand comment about Margie being exactly the girl she thought she was, Caleb apologizes to Allegra for how Margie has treated her. Allegra is about to ask Caleb out, but she chokes and asks him to do a duet with her instead. Shawn Levine and Elena Baker are walking to glee club later that day when Shawn asks Elena if she is going to the dance. Elena says no, because no one has asked her, and Shawn says they should go together - just as friends of course. Elena then says that she doesn't have a dress, but as soon as they step into glee club, Teagan Winthrop asks them if they want to go dress shopping with the other girls. Shawn says they're in. Beth Corcoran has been depressed since Invitationals, and so Josh Norton has been trying to help her. He tries to lead glee club, but is clearly out of his element. Caleb and Allegra perform a malicious mash-up directed at Margie. Beth doesn't react, and Josh dismisses the glee club. Margie runs out of the room, and DJ tells Caleb he didn't think this was the kind of guy he was. Caleb says Margie hurt him, but DJ says he didn't have to embarass her. DJ goes to find Margie. Josh tries to get Beth to talk to him. Beth says that she doesn't know if she has what it takes to coach glee after Invitationals. Josh tells Beth that she is all New Directions have and asks her if she'll stay, to which Beth replies "whatever". The girls go to the department store to go dress shopping, and are less than thrilled to see Margie and DJ there. During the process of picking their dress, all the girls sing Catch My Breath. By the end of it though, they seem to have mended things a little. Teagan is upset when her dream dress doesn't fit her even though it is her size, and vows to do anything to fit into it by the dance. The next morning, Beth is in the teacher's lounge when Josh shows up, with Aaron Shapiro and Daisy Draper for "back-up". They say that they have arranged for New Directions to perform at the homecoming dance, and that this will reassure Beth that she is doing a good job. Robin Sylvester shows up and says that when the glee club surely fails it won't do anything for Beth's self-esteem, but this actually helps Beth bounce back, instead of sending her deeper into her funk. When Beth announces to the glee club that they will be performing at the dance, Ben Poole is visibly upset. Teagan helps him with his stuff and asks him if he is okay. Ben says he doesn't want to go to the dance because he can't dance, to which Teagan replies anyone can dance. She tells Ben that if she helps him and he follows her voice, he can dance. When Ben realizes Teagan is serious, he agrees to let her teach him. Caleb and Tommy are at lunch when Allegra shows up. Much to Tommy's surprise, Allegra asks Caleb to the homecoming dance. Caleb, not understanding she means as a date, agrees. On Friday, Allegra waits for Caleb at the gym. Caleb shows up with his football teammates, having won the homecoming game. Margie sees them go to dance and is distraught, but DJ tells her to push through. He gets distracted when he sees Tommy and goes to talk to him. DJ kisses Tommy, saying he wanted to know what it would feel like. DJ then sings Domino. Rowan Puckerman goes to dance, unintentionally attracting the attention of Harlow McWinters. Shawn and Elena go to dance together. Beth, with Josh, Aaron and Daisy backing her up, confronts Robin, and ends up dumping the punch bowl on her head. Robin says that it isn't over and storms out. Beth makes Josh dance with her, and Aaron and Daisy sneak out. Margie ditches her and DJ's plan in order to win back Caleb. Caleb tells Allegra he likes being her friend, but loves Margie after her performance of Please Don't Leave Me. Caleb, Margie, DJ and Tommy leave together. Allegra is heartbroken and feels like an idiot for actually thinking Caleb would pick her and she sings Wide Awake. The episode ends with Tommy and DJ in the backseat as they leave with Caleb and Margie, Aaron and Daisy making out in the back of Daisy's car and driving off together, and Ben and Teagan dancing, while Teagan ignores the hunger pangs caused by her week of extreme dieting. Songs Cast Main *'Kaley Cuoco' as Beth Corcoran *'Megan Hilty' as Robin Sylvester *'Aaron Tveit' as Ben Poole *'Samantha Barks' as Elena Baker *'Logan Lerman '''as Harlow McWinters *'Emily Tennant as Rowan Puckerman *'Baptiste Giabiconi '''as Tommy Morelli *'Colton Haynes as Caleb Tenbrooke *'Dylan O'Brien' as DJ Matlin *'Barbara Palvin' as Teagan Winthrop *'Astrid Berges-Frisbey '''as Allegra Applebaum *'Candice Accola as Margie Bonner *'''Shay Mitchell as Shawn Levine *'Francisco Lachowski '''as Tyler Beatty Recurring *'Simon Helberg 'as Aaron Shapiro *'Melissa Rauch 'as Daisy Draper *'Johnny Galecki '''as Josh Norton Song Covers Domino.png CMB.png SSM-M.png PDLM.png WA.png Trivia *First episode to feature a duet *First episode to feature a mash up **Beth never taught the New Directions what a mash up is *First episode to feature a song sung by the New Directions Girls Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes